


Masako Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [6]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Masako has found a place she doesn't need to hide
Series: SPR Joins Discord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Kudos: 7





	Masako Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

Masako found out about the stories through her agent. Being a public figure, having her name and likeness described in fictional works needed to be managed carefully.

Reading through several of the stories, Masako didn't feel the need to worry. They were harmless. A client or the friend of one probably wrote a story about the work SPR did and it grew from there.

One thing Masako had learnt, was that a good story always grows. And she _always_ gave a good story.

Occasionally, Masako would flick through the various offerings. Partly to make sure nothing too scandalous was being written, but mostly out of curiosity. Her show had grown in viewership recently, so it was good to keep a finger on the pulse of her fanbase.

Scowling at yet _another_ Mai/Naru fic, Masako came to a stop at a story regarding herself and Naru. With a smirk, she clicked the link.

The story was cute, and while Mai was present, she wasn’t interfering with her and Naru’s relationship. _Good._

Getting to the end of the fic, she saw a note:

> _For anyone who is interested in joining a discord channel full of GH fans having fun, here is the link:_ [_https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf_](https://discord.gg/UDwnHh)

Clicking the link took her to a program she used only when her parents’ couldn’t catch her.

-> Say Hi to **KimonoQueen**

Smiling at the welcomes, she felt a rush of warmth come over her. Her life was very stilted, it had to be to maintain some control.

With the joy of the welcoming she received, Masako jumped into the server. These people didn’t know who she was and reacted. They just loved the fandom. Beyond that, there were channels for food, art, even book recommendations.

Masako fell into the community, happy that there was somewhere she didn’t need to hide her smile behind a sleeve.


End file.
